Gaming the Game
'''Gaming the Game '''is the tenth episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the tenth episode of season one. Transcript (the episode starts with Patrick playing the Nintendo Switch at his house) Patrick: Oh, I do love myself some Mario Kart! It's the greatest game ever! I'd give anything to race alongside everyone in the game! How cool would that be? (pause) Huh? (he starts screaming and runs to SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Patrick? What's the matter? Patrick: I have talk-to-myself-itus! SpongeBob: Patrick, that's not even a real thing. Patrick: How should you know? SpongeBob: I used to play Dr. Mario a lot back in the day. Patrick: Is that the one where you click a link expecting it to be something really weird but it's this random guy dancing? SpongeBob: (after a pause they both burst into laughter) No. But it is a good game! But you know what's even better? Patrick: 2 to the 1 to the 1 to the 3? SpongeBob: No, silly! Modern technology! Look around you: GTA, COD, Minecraft- Patrick: (imitating SpongeBob) Look around you: a TV, a couch, some potato crisps... (he stops) Can I have those? SpongeBob: Sure, buddy! Gee, I wonder what Plankton's up to. Patrick: (picking up the crisps) Why? SpongeBob: Huh? Patrick: Why do you wonder? I mean, it's not like it's a big thing that drastically affects our lives! SpongeBob: Well, you see Patrick, I say that because it's the perfect lead-on to the upcoming story in the episode in which we then see Plankton- (he is cut off by Patrick eating) Now this could work as a lead- (we cut to Plankton in his lair) Plankton: i just don't get it! No matter how hard I try I just can't get that formula! Karen: it's a sandwich recipe, why don't you just buy a burger from the supermarket! Plankton: Nah, that wouldn't work. Otherwise I would be smart ASDA think of it first! Karen: Ugh, just TESCO! Plankton: What I think I need is some Morrisions to help me! Karen: When Walmart end? Plankton: Waitrose a minute! Maybe Bill has a idea! Bill Cipher: So now you finally call upon me! Why don't you just use video game transporting device to transport the Krusty Krew into it and when they're gone, snatch the formula! Plankton: Genius! Bill, what would I do without a man like you? Bill Cipher: Run for president, kill the jews and then commit suicide. Plankton: (pause) Is that supposed to like be a joke? (silence) So, how are we going to get the gang in the machine? Bill Cipher: You're talking to a demon! (he clicks his fingers and SpongeBob, Patrick, Temmie, Squidward and Sandy appear inside of the machine on a screen) Plankton: (they look into the screen) Wow, they're all in there! (we hear the trap-ees chatter) Calm down pipsqueaks, the only escape is to progress through all the games! Wait- where's Eugene? Bill Cipher: Oh, I've done something very special with him, (turns around and says the rest quietly) like I will to you. (turns back around, coughs and continues normally) Right, you get the formula and I'll keep my eye on mama's little prisoners! (Plankton leaves and we see what the gang doing in the machine) Patrick: Where are we? Sandy: Were you even listening? We're inside some sort of video game compilation machine and the only way out is to complete all the games! Squidward: Ugh, I hate video games. Can we get this over and done with, House Fancy starts in eight minutes? SpongeBob: Oh, it'll take more than eight minutes. (they wait for Temmie to speak) Oh yeah, PolarKey doesn't feel like voicing him today. Sandy: Come on then! (they run to the right and enter the Nintendo section) According to that sign above our heads, all games in this section are made by Nintendo. Squidward: At least it won't get violent for a while. (we zoom out and they realise they're in Splatoon) Charming, just charmi- (he gets shot by an inkling) Inkling: I won't let anyone stop my kill streak! (he shoots Patrick) SpongeBob: Patrick! Sandy: SpongeBob, get behind me! (SpongeBob hinds behind her as she gets out an ink gun) SpongeBob: Since when did you have that? Sandy: It doesn't matter! (she shoots the inkling) Temmie, you get behind me too! (Temmie gets behind her and they charge forward shooting any inklings who get in their way until one of them shoots Sandy) SpongeBob: Shoot. Get it? Because she shot- (he gets shot too and Temmie gets really sad until he pulls out a real gun and kills the inkling) Temmie: (in Liam Neeson's voice) Happy new year. (he runs to the exit of the game where he sees that everyone else had respawned) Patrick: Temmie! You're back! Sandy: There's no time for discussing how we respawned and stuff, we have to move fast if we're going to save the secret formula! Squidward: (as they run past) I thought it was a turf war... SpongeBob: Where are we now? Sandy: Super Mario Bros., and it's the last level. Patrick: But I've never got this far! I must never know how it e- (Bowser kills him) Squidward: (he walks over the bridge and closes it which causes Bowser to fall in the lava) Child's play. Toad: Sorry Mario, but the princess is in another castle! Sandy: But that makes no sense! (sigh) Let's keep moving! (they run past and Patrick eventually re-joins them) We've made it to Animal Crossing, all we need to do is get to the train station and- (they see Tom Nook holding an axe) Yeah, we're better off going by boat. (we cut to the gang riding in Kappa's boat as he sings a song) Squidward: How much longer do we have to put up with this? Sandy: A few seconds. (we see the timecard 'A Few Seconds Later' and we see the gang enter Pikmin) SpongeBob: Ooh, Pikmin! I love this game! Sandy: Yeah, but have you ever played it in real life? (they all get squashed by a bug thing) Patrick: Tastes like mayonnaise. (we cut back to the Chum Bucket and Plankton enters with the formula to see Bill Cipher using Karen) Plankton: Billy, I'm home! Hey, what are you doing to my wife? Bill Cipher: (sarcastically) Oh, this is your wife? Sorry, I had absolutely no idea! Of course I know: demons know everything! Plankton: But what are you doing to her? You're not doing that thing with the banana again, are you? Bill Cipher: Oh, of course not! I'm just doing some research. Plankton: About what? Bill Cipher: About the Chum Bucket: I'm going through her hard drive! Plankton: But I thought you knew everything! What would you have to gain from doing such? Bill Cipher: Oh, I don't know. COMPLETE CONTROL OF BIKINI BOTTOM PERHAPS! (he presses a button and a spoon comes down which traps Plankton in, like the one in the real episode Plankton's Regular) Plankton: Oh, come on! Plan Z never works! Bill Cipher: I'm not using dumb ol' plan Z, this is plan Bill! Plankton: Hey, you tricked me! Bill Cipher: Yep, I was never part of your little team, I used you to trap your little enemies so I could use them to take control of the town! Weirdmaggedon is back in action, baby! Plankton: But that makes no sense! How can THEY help YOU? Bill Cipher: You'll see... (we cut to the gang finishing off what appears to be Banjo-Kazooie) Sandy: We've just crossed the RARE bridge, we're in the Microsoft section now! Squidward: Well let's just hope we end in Minecraft or something... (we zoom out and see them in Dorito's Crash Course) Of course. (they all get knocked off into Halo) It's not like this is any better! Patrick: Do you want to get out or not? We survived Splatoon, Bowser's parental controls so what makes you think we can't survive- (he gets shot) SpongeBob: Oh, I hate Halo! Temmie: Tem liEk halo!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: I have no idea what's got in to him today... (we see the title card 'a few games later') Sandy: Right, we've made it to Minecraft. Now get movin' soldiers! Patrick: OK! (he starts to punch a tree) This is going to take a while... Sandy: The only way out of Minecraft is to defeat the Enderdragon, that should be no problem with Temmie's mega gun. (they all stare at temmie) Temmie: meow... Sandy: I hate cartoon logic. Squidward: I hate everyone. SpongeBob: 2 to the 1 to the 1 to the 3, I like big kitty and I like good trees. Smoke so much- Squidward: (covering his mouth) WE GET THE IDEA! (we see the title card 'One Xbox Later' as they arrive in Undertale) Temmie: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend Temmie! Temmie 1: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend Temmie! Temmie 2: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend! Bob: Hi, I'm Bob. Squidward: I am heavily confused. Patrick: Yeah, what about airline food? Squidward: Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else? Patrick: Have you been living under a rock for the past few minutes? Squidward: So this is irony! (we cut to them in LittleBig Planet) SpongeBob: Woah, where are we? Sandy: (pause) I don't even know either. I've never really been a fan of Sony and their Playstations. (we cut back to the Chum Bucket) Bill Cipher: Alright! Time is up! (he presses a button which releases the gang from the system) Patrick: Finally! Fresh air! Squidward: We live under the sea. Karen: Guys, you need to get out of here! Bill is about to do something terrible which will affect everyone's lives! He's going to- (Bill switches her off) Bill Cipher: Oops. I'm sorry Planky, it's not personal. It's just what I do. (he grows bigger and grabs SpongeBob, taking him outside) SpongeBob: Help! Help me guys! Patrick: Send us a postcard! Bill Cipher: (once outside) Look around you, isn't Bikini Bottom such a wonderful place? SpongeBob: Indeed it is. In fact, I love it here! Bill Cipher: I should hope so, but I have one question. SpongeBob: Yes? Bill Cipher: You're a sponge and what do sponges do? SpongeBob: Clean sinks? Bill Cipher: No, they soak up water! Have you ever been worried of, perhaps, soaking up the whole ocean? SpongeBob: Nope, not at all! Bill Cipher: Really, you kidding? SpongeBob: Nope. Bill Cipher: (pause) Well, you should've! (he squeezes SpongeBob so hard which causes him to soak up all the water in the ocean) Haha! Screw logic! SpongeBob: Bill... You. Couldn't (pause) have. Bill Cipher: Well, I just did. With no water your friends, relations and even strangers can't survive, can they? (SpongeBob shakes his head) It would be a shame if they all died. Well, I'm luckily not that cruel: I've found sanctuary! It's a lovely town called Billville! Oh, don't worry about packing: I'm a demon! I can take you and all your stuff there! In fact, (pulls out a megaphone) I can take everyone! You hear that guys? The water hasn't disappeared in Billville! It's a lovely town where we can all live there together! (he transports everyone there as they look around in awe at the streets, billboards) SpongeBob: (gasp) You brought the Krusty Krab here too! Bill Cipher: Of course! There's only one tiny detail though. SpongeBob: What's that? Bill Cipher: Well, I don't want any uprisings or rebellions so everyone gets a life time sentence to- (pause) prison. (episode ends with the 'to be continued' meme) Trivia *The 'to be continued' meme was added during the writing period of The Final Solution as it was meant to be in that episode but the writers felt it would be more fitting here. *Bill could've just removed the water himself. **He could've done it this way so SpongeBob would get the blame. Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Episodes